Field
The disclosed technique relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and a server apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In medical practice, a patient undergoes radiological examination and interpretation more than once so that the health status of the patient can be monitored over time for follow-up assessment. “Modality” such as CT, MRI, US, or PET is used for radiological examination. The examination history of a patient will be easier to view if displayed in time series on a display screen. For this reason, the history of medical events is displayed on a timeline.
A system for displaying all events pertaining to a particular patient on the patient's timeline is disclosed in PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2009-518732.
A diagnostician who reads an image that was captured using modality to make a diagnosis based on radiological interpretation is not stationed on duty at every hospital. Therefore, these days, it is nothing unusual to request a diagnostician working at other hospital or at a remote place to conduct a radiological interpretation remotely.
There is a need for an improved communication system (remote radiological interpretation system) for remote interaction between a requesting facility, which is a requester of such radiological interpretation, and a diagnostician who is asked to conduct a radiological interpretation (radiological interpretation facility).
Timeline display for visualization of the medical history of a patient is demanded in such a remote radiological interpretation system, too. However, if the method disclosed in PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2009-518732 is applied to it, there is a concern that the user might find it visually confusing because radiological interpretation request information and a radiological interpretation result, that is, the outcome of a diagnosis, are displayed in a mixed manner.